The Bear
by catgirl234
Summary: Harry and Draco's first valentines day. Things don't go as planned. Two-shot. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Prompt: Harry buys Draco a huge teddy bear.

Harry slammed his head into his desk. He really hated his job sometimes.

"Why me Kingsley? Isn't there anyone else you can send?" Harry pleaded. "Any other weekend and you know I would go, but"

"I know you have plans for this weekend Harry. I'm sorry, I really am but you are the most adept in the department at countering control spells, and we really can't afford to lose any more of our aurors. We've finally located the Lestrange house, and the old bat has probably loaded the place with them."

Harry groaned and continued to hit his head on the wooden desk. He knew the office was short staffed, for some reason it seemed as if half of the department had either quit or was on medical leave.

"If I don't die on the raid, he's going to kill me, you know that right?" Harry was only half joking. Once he and Draco had finally stopped fighting, and realized the attraction that had pushed them together in the first place, any remaining animosity between the two had quickly fizzled out. However, Harry didn't really want to find out how his boyfriend was going to react when he learned that they would be cancelling their plans and spending their first Valentine's Day apart. With one of them in danger no less.

Kingsley just chuckled. "Go home Harry. I'll see you Friday morning for the briefing."

Harry stood to get his cloak, he had some fast thinking to do if he was going to come out of dinner unscathed.

Harry wandered around muggle London, unwilling to go home early. He needed a plan to make up for the botched weekend, and he needed it before he could tell Draco he had to change their plans. Draco was like that, he always needed to have an agenda. Of course, Harry wouldn't always follow it and while it sometimes drove Draco crazy, Harry knew that he also loved it. The thought made him smile.

Harry looked up as he passed a large toy store. Sitting in the window was a large black teddy bear with jewel green eyes. _Perfect._

Thankfully, it was Harry's night to cook dinner. Ever since Draco had learned how to cook, he always took it as an insult whenever Harry asked if he could make something instead. He pulled the lasagna out of the oven just as Draco strode into the kitchen.

"Hello love, dinner's almost ready."

"Potter, what in the name of Merlin is _that._ " Draco waved at the bear, which was sitting upright at the table.

"It's a teddy bear."

"Obviously, but why is it in our kitchen?"

"Because it's a gift, and I wanted it somewhere you would see it." Harry smirked at the now exasperated expression on Draco's face.

"Gifts are meant to be wrapped, Harry. I thought we discussed this at Christmas."

"We did." Harry set the lasagna on the table. "But, I didn't really feel like learning how to wrap a bear as big as I am."

"So, how was work?"

"Shit actually. We had two more aurors quit this week, so I've been stuck doing paperwork, trying to officially close all of their open cases, and screening all of the new trainee applications. And now, because we are so short staffed, and our team that specializes in control spells is still in St Mungo's from their last raid, Kingsley is sending me on a raid this weekend to the Lestrange house." Draco groaned.

"Well," Draco cleared his throat and looked at his plate. "I'm sure he wouldn't be sending you if he had any other option."

"I tried getting out of it Draco, I really did. He wouldn't budge." Harry got up and walked around to the other side of the table where he leaned against it in front of Draco. "All this means is we get to push our trip back a week. I've already flooed the resort, and they're more than happy to change our reservation. And as per ministry regulations, I get tomorrow off of work before I'm expected to report for the raid."

Draco finally looked up at Harry with a small grin.

"So that's why you got the bear, huh?"

"That's one reason. I also think it looks a little like me, and I found a charm that can mimic certain scents. That way I can charm it before I leave on work trips, since I know you hate staying in this house by yourself." Harry had actually been trying to find a way to make his nights away from home easier on Draco, who had had a panic attack the first time Harry had left on a raid. Just another reminder that they grew up during a war.

Upon hearing the thought that went into getting him the bear, Draco looked at it with less disdain than he had when he first saw it.

"Well, at least its fur is neater than your mop." Harry smiled at that; if Draco was insulting his hair, he was forgiven for the moment. "Thanks, Harry."

"You're Welcome, love."

AN: So I think this is going to be a two-shot. I have two different endings in mind, and I haven't chosen yet. If you want either the 'sneaky' or the traditional ending let me know in a review! I'll probably make up my mind in a week or two, so if you don't have a preference, please be patient! It'll get done, I promise.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: IM SO SORRY this was not up when I said it would be. I hit writers block and while I know what I want to do with it, I haven't been able to figure out how to get it there. I've been staring at this for the last two weeks. SORRY SORRY SORRY I cant say it enough. Anyways, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Harry was the late to his morning briefing. Draco had kept him from getting out of the house on time, despite his protests. Although, he supposed, he hadn't actually protested all that much. Draco could be very persuasive when he wanted to and Harry was certain that his entryway had never looked more attractive.

He shook his head before pushing open the door to the conference room. He could think about it later, but right now he needed to focus on surviving the weekend, and then his angry and neglected boyfriend.

"Nice of you to join us Harry." Kingsley smiled at him from the head of the table.

"Sorry I'm late Sir." Harry didn't bother giving a reason.

"Now that you're all here, we can get started. Many of you have not worked together before, but this team was picked because you all have shown varying degrees of skill with control curses. Since he has the most experience, Auror Potter will be the lead on this so take your orders from him.

"As always, you need to be efficient and safe. I don't need to tell you that with our track record at the moment, that safety is our top priority. We do need to get this house clear, but I would rather do it and have all of you come out of this with your minds intact."

As Kingsley continued on through his safety speech and what to expect, Harry made the switch to work mode. Thoughts of Draco faded to the back of his mind until they were nothing more than a warm dream to look forward to when he was done.

Within fifteen minutes Harry was no longer Harry Potter, romantic and Draco's lover. He was Auror Potter, invincible and steely cold to underlings and dark wizards alike. The only thing that appeared to have changed was the set of his eyes. Whereas before they had been a soft and gently glowing green, now they were angled and full of venom.

Similar transformations were taking place throughout the conference room. No one really wanted to be there, but in order to get the job done and make it back in one piece, they couldn't be distracted by 'what if's' or 'could have been's'. All they needed to know was that by the time they were done with this raid, their loved ones would be waiting with a quick meal and a warm embrace. Anything else was a distraction.

It was almost noon by the time the briefing was over. Harry organized everybody into small units of three or four for the apparition to the staging site. They would regroup there and come up with a battle plan once they had an accurate view of the layout.

Harry gathered the two authors assigned to him. They each put a hand on his shoulder, gripping lightly. He spun on the spot and pulled the other two into the crushing darkness behind him. Almost immediately, they reappeared on a cliff in northern England.

Behind him, the cold spray of the sea saturated the air. Ahead was a single-story bungalow. It was too early in the day for lights to give away if anybody was home, but Harry thought he could see movement behind one of the curtains.

Harry glanced around. None of the other teams had appeared, even though they had all left the Ministry at the same time.

"Where are," he started to ask.

"This is where we leave ya, Boss. Kingsley's orders," one of them said. "No hard feelings from you either, Boss. Enjoy your weekend. You work too much."

Without hesitation, the two aurors took a step back, grabbed each other's hand and disapparated.

Left with no other option, Harry started towards the house.

When he was about 20 meters away, a man stepped out of the front door and onto the front porch. He was tall, wearing a tailored black suit and carried a glass of champagne in each hand. And he was blonde.

It was this last detail that made Harry pause. Draco Malfoy smiled at him across the lawn. He set the drinks down and went to meet Harry at the bottom of the steps.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Happy Valentine's Day! I know, its a day late. I meant to up load this yesterday but did not have access to a computer. All that means is you get another day of love! Drarry love.

* * *

Harry let Draco lead him into the house. Now that he paused and looked around, he recognized the outline of the house and the cliff with the sounds of the ocean crashing below. His partners had dropped him off at the Malfoy vacation home on the norther border. Harry allowed himself to relax and shake off his remaining paranoia.

They entered the kitchen, where on the Island was a vase of black roses, a treacle tart and two places set with casserole. Muggle music was playing softly in the background. Harry smiled as he heard the lyrics.

 _You light up my world like nobody else.*_

Harry turned to Draco.

"Why this song?"

"I've decided to make it our song. Since Hermione and Ginny thought it would be funny to give us tickets to the concert last year, I thought it would be funny to embrace it. Besides, they aren't half bad." Draco took his hand and pulled him close, while slowly spinning them.

"You just like that I share a name with one of them." Harry grinned.

"Mmm." Draco leaned in and kissed his temple. "You are the only Harry I need."

Draco spun Harry outward. Keeping ahold of his hand, he sank to one knee once Harry was facing him again.

"Harry James Potter. You have put up with me for years, and claim to enjoy it." Harry just smiled. He didn't know whether to laugh or cry, or something else entirely. "You are my better half, and despite your insane choice of career, there is nowhere else I would rather be than at your side. Will you marry me?"

Still keeping hold of Harry's hand, Draco produced a ring from within his robes. It was a simple black band with a silver stripe running through it.

Harry hesitated only a moment before pulling Draco up and kissing him.

"Of course I will."

Draco smiled and slipped the ring onto his finger.

"You should know that I charmed it so that you can never lose it. It will always reappear on your hand."

Harry just pulled him closer.

* * *

* Lyrics to What Makes you Beautiful by One Direction

This is the end of this story! I hope you all enjoyed it.


End file.
